For Better or Worse
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Its the day where Jay and Heath finally become husband and husband Slash; ONESHOT; Slatian; Jedam


**For Rhiannamator **

Heath emerged from the doors at the back of the church, walking slowly down the aisle. Jay felt a sappy grin take over his lips, watching his beautiful vixen walk towards him. Surrounded by only their closest friends and family – his parents sitting front and centre next to Heaths, both of their moms already starting to tear up – their long awaited wedding day had finally arrived.

"Told you Cherry cleaned up well," Adam reminded him, smugness clear in his voice.

"Shut up Adam," Jay hissed back, his piercing blue eyes never leaving Heath. The red hair had been straightened and trimmed, and the ends just brushed the freckled shoulders, left bare by the off the shoulder ivory dress. Heaths brown eyes were glowing, barely hidden behind the sheer lace veil that he'd insisted on wearing, with Jay's full support. Jay couldn't help the look of pride and adoration from spreading across his face, and Heath met his look with a look of nervous excitement. Heath had been rather calm about the day, but now that it had finally arrived he couldn't help the nervousness from setting in. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jay, but he also knew that he had to get through this day first.

His brown eyes met the ice blues of Hays. The blonde was dressed in a dark black suit, complete with white shirt and royal blue tie, the darkness of the suit clashing perfectly with his eyes and sun bleached hair. The tie was the same colour as the ribbon tied around Heaths bouquet, the blue clashing just right with the green stems, and the bright red roses. He reached Jay, and took his hand, standing beside his Canadian with a warm smile.

The preacher began his spiel on holy matrimony, and the wonders of marriage, getting side-tracked, until one glare from Heath brought him back on topic.

"Do you have the rings?" he asked, Adam grinning.

"Well…I don't," he admitted, Jay sighing as Heath let out a low growl. Before a full blown vixen conniption could start, Adam gave a short whistle and Boodah trotted from the back of the room, Jay relaxing when he saw the wedding rings attached to the Labradors collar.

"I figured that your best 'man' should keep them," Adam commented, Jay reaching out to smack Adam across the back of his head. Heath ignored the unconventional action, and fell to his knees, dropping his bouquet to the ground beside him.

"Good boy," he praised, ignoring the black fur that his dog shed onto his dress. The priest coughed pointedly, and Heath sighed, untying the rings from the collar and holding his out to Jay before he rose from the floor.

Jay took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, taking Heaths other hand and repeating the vows as the preacher spoke them.

"I, William Jason Reso, take thee, Heath William Miller to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and worship, till death us do part."

I, Heath William Miller, take thee, William Jason Reso, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part." Heath himself had insisted on putting the obey part in there, reminding Jay that as his pet, his cherry vixen, he was supposed to obey his Daddy. Jay had laughed and acquiesced, and now as Heath spoke the words they both shared a sweet private smile with each other.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jay spoke softly, sliding the ring onto Heaths slim finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Heath repeated, repeating Jay's action.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom," the preacher said. Jay smiled and raised the veil, the redhead lowering his head and smiling shyly. Jay leant forward and swept Heath into his arms, dipping him back and kissing him soundly. Heath wrapped his arms around Jay's shoulders and threw his head back, laughing happily once Jay released his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mr Reso," the preacher announced, the church erupting in cheers and applause despite the small number of people.

* * *

"Not so fast!" Adam giggled as he was dragged from the reception. Heath and Jay were dancing in the middle of their friends, and he was only an hour away from making the best man speech. Jeff laughed and swung the blonde into his arms.

"Oh come on bay, its tradition for the best man to sneak away for reception sex," he laughed, walking backwards until his outstretched arm met the door handle of a broom closet. "Heath and Jay did it at our wedding." Adam laughed and kisses Jeff firmly, the door shutting behind them and plunging them into darkness.

"Well…that is true," he agreed. He unbuttoned his slacks and shoved them down his thighs. Jeff picked him up and sat him on a low shelf, letting it take his weight as he shoved his own slacks down and lined his cock up with Adams hole.

"You need prep Adds?" he husked in Adams ear, leaning forward to nuzzle his neck.

"No…just fuck me…I'm still stretched from this morning," Adam panted, silently cursing Jeff and his knowledge of Adams sensitive neck.

"Yes sir," Jeff chuckled, nipping at the soft skin as he slowly slid inside his husband. He rocked backwards and forwards, nudging the blonde's prostate on every few thrusts, causing Adam to gasp and moan.

"Fuck Jeff…harder…so close," Adam groaned and reached down, grasping his cock and jacking it in time with Jeff's thrusts.

"Fuck Adds," Jeff groaned as he came, cock deep inside Adams hole. Adam gripped his shoulders tightly, clenching his muscles around Jeff's cock as he came.

"Better get back to it," Jeff panted, resting his forehead against Adams shoulder.

"One moment," Adam mumbled, trying to control his breathing. After a few moments they got redressed and stepped outside the closet.

"Adam it's time for your speech," Heath said, coming round the corner. He stopped and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the two men.

"Uhmm…we were looking for a camera?" Jeff offered, Heath rolling his eyes in response.

"Uh huh," he replied, obviously disbelieving. "10 minutes Adam. And do your fly up Jeff, no-one wants to see your junk." He left the corridor, heading back to his reception muttering about frustrating best men and their husbands under his breath.

* * *

"Finally alone precious," Jay sighed, letting the two of them into their hotel room. He brushed Heaths hair off his neck and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. Heath gave a sweet smile to Jay, and rested his own hands on the strong biceps.

"I thought the last guests would never leave," he confessed. "And all I wanted was to get back here with you and give you your wedding present."

"You gave me the best present when you said I do," Jay insisted. Heath gave a secret smile and stepped back. He turned around and presented his back to Jay, silently suggesting that his husband undo the zipper that spanned from his neck to his mid-back. Jay raised an eyebrow, gave a lecherous smile, and drew the zipper down Heaths back at a torturously slow pace. Once he felt the zipper hit the end, Heath slid his arms out of the delicate lace straps and let the dress drop to the floor, uncaring of the wrinkles that might take hold in the fabric.

"Goddamn!" Jay hissed, his eyes fixing on the smooth expanse of pale skin that comprised of Heaths back, his gaze skirting lower until it fixed upon Heaths ass. The white lace panties Heath wore were cut high in the back, exposing the bottom of his plump ass cheeks. Heath bent over, and let the white lace ride up into his crack. He pulled the panties down slowly, his cheeks separating briefly and allowing Jay a glimpse of the butt plug that was nestled between his cheeks, the sapphire jewel at the end winking at his new husband as he stepped out of the panties and tossed them aside. Jay crossed the small expanse of room that separated them and gripped Heaths hips in his hands. Heath moaned and pushed his ass back into Jay's crotch, before he let out a soft mewl at the feel of Jay's hard cock pressing against the hard jewelled base of the butt plug.

"On the bed," Jay demanded, stepping back and shucking his jacket. He threw it over the back of the nearest char, and started on his tie. Heath lay on his back on the bed, and drew one knee to his chest, holding it there with one arm while the fingers of his other hand began to trace the shape of the butt plug. Jay groaned and ripped his white shirt off, carelessly discarding it on the ground as he watched Heaths movements.

"Daddy…" Heath moaned, his fingers clumsily grasping the butt plug and tugging it partway out of his body. As Jay worked on the fly to his suit pants, Heath shoved the plug back into his body with a high pitched strangled scream.

"Fuck Heath," Jay groaned, shoving his pants down his hips and stepping out of them. Heath smirked and let his leg go as he arched his back, moaning deep in his throat.

"Fuck Jay, no underwear?" Heath whispered, his body freezing on the bed. Jay smirked and stretched, showing his pale body off to the full extent. He crawled onto the bed and claimed Heaths lips in a hard kiss, lowering his body until his weight was settled firmly upon Heaths body. Heath groaned and slid his fingers into the hair at the base of Jay's neck, tugging lightly. Jay broke the kiss, and trailed his lips down Heath's neck, the redhead moaning softly. Slowly he kissed his way down Heaths body, stopping to tug playfully on a nipple with his teeth, before continuing further down. Jay's long fingers came into play as he began to tug on the plug, being careful to make sure it never left Heath's body. Heath's pale body beneath him began to flush as his husband expertly took the head of his cock into his mouth, constant pressure being put on his prostate with every tug of the plug. His body writhed wantonly on the bed, forcing Jay to spread his free hand over Heaths hips to hold him down, before he swallowed Heath's cock down to the root. Heath cried out, and bucked his hips, coming down Jay's throat without being able to push a warning through his lips first. Jay swallowed Heaths cum before pulling his mouth off the placid dick.

"Now that's out the way," he smirked, pulling the plug out of Heath's hole in one smooth movement. Heath retrieved a bottle of lube from under the pillow and threw it at Jay, the blonde catching it one handed and smoothing a generous amount over his hard dick.

"Gonna fuck you so hard, gonna be seeing stars for hours," Jay promised, lining his cock up with Heath's open hole. His husband mewled and spread his legs wide, both men moaning loudly as Jay thrust in to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Heath wrapped his legs around Jay's hips, locking his ankles together. Jay hissed as he felt the bite of the white strappy heels Heath was still wearing, the thin heel digging into his ass and spurring him on. He ignored the slight pain and drew his hips back, thrusting into the willing body beneath him slowly.

"Fuck me Jay," Heath snarled, unsatisfied with the slow pace. "Plenty of time for slow and gentle later, fuck me like you mean it!" His last words ended in a howl as Jay took his words to heart, thrusting roughly into him, his thick cock rubbing Heath's prostate with every thrust. Heaths cock responded to the rough treatment, hardening quickly as Jay's abs rubbed against it with every thrust. Heath screamed and raked his nails down Jay's back, arching his back as he attempted to get more friction against his dick.

"Stroke it for me baby, make yourself cum all over us," Jay snarled, his thrusts getting more erratic as he chased his orgasm. Heath shifted his position, one hand stroking his dick as the other left crescent shaped marks on Jay's shoulder. Jay let out a primal snarl as he came, holding himself still deep inside of Heath. Heath only took a moment longer, his cum coating both men's abs as it spurted out of the head of his cock. Jay collapsed, worn out by the power of his orgasm, pinning Heath to the bed. The redhead kicked his heels off awkwardly, wincing as they fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"We got all week to do nothing but fuck," he mused. Jay chuckled and leant up, stealing a soft kiss from his husband.

"Exactly, which is why you should nap and regain your strength Mr Reso," he murmured. Heath beamed.

"Only if you join me Mr Reso," he whispered back, before both men settled down for a well-deserved nap, still basking in the glow of being newlyweds


End file.
